Uta No Prince-sama: PSYCHOxSIN
by AkaiShadowBaneOrchid
Summary: The second year is just beginning. But wait...- the principal has another plan up his sleeve. He's bringing in another set of professionals. Fame, fortune, flexibility, and even sex appeal. These professionals have it all. The pressure is on for STARISH, for these professionals won't go easy on them. Let the games begin, my dear readers... step into the world of "PSYCHOxSIN..."
1. Chapter 1

Uta No Prince-sama: "PSYCHOxSIN"

The second year is just beginning. But wait...- the principal has another plan up his sleeve. He's bringing in another set of professionals. Fame, fortune, flexibility, and even sex appeal. These professionals have it all. The pressure is on for STARISH, for these professionals won't go easy on them. ~ Let the games begin, my dear readers... step into the world of "PSYCHOxSIN..." ~

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to UtaPri. All UtaPri characters, merchandise, and songs belong under their own company.

A/N: I only own my various OC's and their songs.

"**PSYCHOxSIN"**

~ A Jpop idol group consisted of three members. They are recognized throughout all of Asia for their acoustic, electronica, dance, techno, and visual kei genre. The group was formed by Tokyo **CRIMSONxRUBY** Agency. They debuted in the summer of 2008 under the release of their first single, "Psycho Love." In the spring of 2009, they released their second single, "Crimson **SIN**." In the winter of 2010, they released their first mini album, "Crazy Baby Love." The member's names along with their positions are as follows:

Lianna Li; Stage name; **MIMIC**. She is the leader and main vocalist of **PSYCHOxSIN**. Aside from **PSYCHOxSIN**, she is an actress and model.

Nick Shota; Stage name; Ringmaster. He is the main rapper and lead bassist. He is an actor, model, and part-time magician at Saotome Land.

Ian Sawabe; Stage name; **PYRO**. He is the lead drummer and backing vocalist. Aside from being a member in **PSYCHOxSIN**, he is also a member of the visual kei band, "DBCR"- Death By Crimson Roses, where his younger twin brother is the lead vocalist. Ian is also an actor and model.


	2. Prologos: The Reasonable Job Offer

Disclaimer: AkaiShadowBaneOrchid does not own the copyright to all UtaPri characters, merchandise, and international idol songs. They belong under their own company.

A/N: Ha, but I do own my own OC's and their songs.

~ Prologos: The Reasonable Job Offer ~

La, la, la – a dark dimension – oh – filled with pain and pleasure

The terror of the night preys on the weak – yeah, yeah, yeah!

Do you feel a chill crawling up your spine?!

Whoa, whoa, whoa

It was a dark and warm night. A black outdoor jeep and a red sport bike motorcycle following closely behind drove up to the dazzling golden gates of the Saotome mansion. On cue the golden gates automatically swung open allowing the visitors to drive onto the large white gravel driveway, which led up to the Saotome mansion.

You better run and hide!

Oh, oh, oh – pain and pleasure

We're coming for you!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

The black outdoor jeep was first to park by the entrance of the Saotome mansion where a row of lamp posts lite up the driveway. Nick Shota stepped out from the driver's side, raising his head slightly to get a good view of the mansion. Wow, for sure the mansion was very elaborate. Ian Sawabe stepped out from the passenger's side before taking his spot beside Nick. Ian Sawabe raised his eyebrows at the sight of the front garden of the Saotome mansion. Who places a life sized replica of the temple of Athena in their own garden?! Talk about spending money like crazy.

Run, run, run

Countdown – 1, 2, 3!

Hide, hide, hide

Oh yes, we're coming for you!

Lianna Li took off her motorcycle helmet; she ran a black-gloved hand through the strands of her black shoulder length hair. The trip from the Tokyo CRIMSONxRUBY Agency to the Saotome mansion had been only an hour. Lianna unzipped her red leather jacket before wrapping it around her waist. God. The weather was warm tonight. Ian took Lianna's motorcycle helmet allowing her to take the lead to the doorway of the mansion.

Hey now!

There is no escape

The game has already begun!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Lianna rang the doorbell of the mansion only to have Hyuuga Ryuuya answer. A few greetings were exchanged between the four before the professor led PSYCHOxSIN to the living room. Saotome was already seated comfortably in one of his black leather recliners; his sunglasses glinted once he saw the group.

"Goood eveniiing to yooou three!" Exclaimed Saotome before jumping onto the coffee table, "I kneeew that PSYCHOxSIN would presssent themselves right away!"

PSYCHOxSIN sweat dropped from the sight of the flamboyant male standing on top of the coffee table. Hyuuga left the living room not wanting to stay any longer. Ian and Nick sat down on a sofa across from where Saotome was still standing on the coffee table…err…laughing. Lianna sighed, an anger mark slightly glowing on the back of her head. God. Damn it.

Lianna crossed her arms before leaning back against a wall, "Saotome-san, I would be lying if I said 'it's great to see you again.' So I'll get straight to the point. What do you want with PSYCHOxSIN?"

Saotome stepped off the coffee table. Out of nowhere he handed each member a blue folder. Ian Sawabe flipped open his own blue folder, eyebrows were raised at once. Nick Shota smirked towards what he was already reading in his blue folder. Lianna sighed once more. An assignment? No, this was more of a job offer being placed upon a silver platter for PSYCHOxSIN. Saotome smiled, everything was going well so far.

The fear from you makes your scent stronger!

Creatures of the night, gather together

We'll have ourselves a game of hide and seek!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Lianna Li flipped through the pages in her folder quickly, allowing her photographic memory to process every bit of information into her brain. She closed the blue folder before placing it onto the coffee table.

"So you want us to collaborate with STARISH?" Asked Lianna taking a seat between her band mates, "I hope that this project isn't related to my past history with Masato, Ranmaru, and Ren."

"No deeear, its mooore about being sempai's to STARISH!" Exclaimed Saotome.

"Sempai's?" Ian questioned raising his eyebrows slightly.

Nick chuckled, "Oh…now I see where you're getting at Saotome-san."

La, la, la, la, la, la

We'll only bring you pain and pleasure!

La, la, la, la, la, la

Scream all you want!

No one will ever hear you

"Well this sounds like a reasonable job offer," Lianna eyed her blue folder, "However if you want PSYCHOxSIN to be the sempai's of STARISH there will need to be a few adjustments towards your offer."

"And whaaat would thaaat be Ms. Li?" Saotome questioned his sunglasses glinting.

Lianna Li smirked, "It's quite simple, before PSYCHOxSIN signs the contracts lets discuss about the wage and the residential plan."

Yeah, yeah yeah – bloody nails scratching against the door!

You better watch out!

La, la, la – a dark dimension – PSYCHOxSIN hunting you down!

Run and hide, we'll only bring you pain and pleasure!


	3. PSYCHOxSIN Profile's

"**PSYCHOxSIN Profile's"**

Name: Lianna Li

Stage name: **MIMIC**

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Zodiac: Libra

Dob: September 29th

BT: AB

Instruments: Vocal and Erhu

Hair color/style: Traditionally black and long kept at shoulder length. Sometimes styled into a Chinese bun held at the back by a pair of red lacquered hair sticks. Only her bangs are swept off to the left side of her face.

Eye color: Ebony

Appearance: Often wears modern oriental styled clothing. She prefers to wear tight fitting athletic clothes when exercising. She only wears jewelry when performing on-stage or when working as an idol.

Personality: Very eccentric and energetic.

Voice: Flirtatious but a bit intimidating sometimes.

Hobbies/talents: Cooking, dancing, drawing, pole dancing, and Wing Chun kung fu. Allergies: Perfume and Pollen.

Languages: Chinese, Japanese, and English.

Family: Parents are deceased; her five older brothers travel a lot between Shanghai, China and Tokyo, Japan.

Relatives: Chiaki Suzu [distant cousin older than her by three years], Annette Cross [Aunt].

Name: Nick Shota

Stage name: Ringmaster

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 71 kg

Zodiac: Aquarius

Dob: January 20th

BT: A

Instruments: Bass guitar, vocal, and tambourines

Hair color/style: Yellow, kept at shoulder length, tied up at the back. His bangs are swept off to his right.

Eye color: Light bluish-green

Appearance: Often wears a black circus ringmaster's uniform, along with a black top hat adorned with a blue ribbon. When casually dressed, he always wears white clothing. On-stage he wears dark blue clothing.

Personality: Very flirtatious and outgoing

Voice: Deep but very masculine

Hobbies/talents: Baking, dancing, kendo, and performing magic tricks

Allergies: Dust and kiwis

Languages: English, Japanese, and Korean

Family: Parents live in somewhere in Alberta, Canada. He has two younger sisters who are currently attending 'Tokyo K.X Academy for young ladies.'

Relatives: Miru Tanaka [Aunt], who is one of the top dance choreographers at the Tokyo CRIMSONxRUBY Agency.

Name: Ian Sawabe

Stage name: **PYRO**

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 187 cm

Weight: 69 kg

Zodiac: Cancer

Dob: July 9th

BT: B

Instruments: Drums [4-piece kit], Guzheng, and vocal

Hair color/style: Fiery orange, slightly wavy, kept at shoulder length, tied back into a ponytail with a black hair band. His bangs are swept off to his right.

Eye color: Dark brown

Appearance: Often wears dark visual kei type clothing, has two silver piercings on his right eyebrow, and has seven piercings along the side of his left ear. On-stage he wears a black bandana.

Personality: Childish and loves to tease others

Voice: Energetic and loud with a slight hint of his German accent.

Hobbies/talents: Drawing, dancing, sewing, and Taekwondo

Allergies: Unknown

Languages: German, English, and Japanese

Family: Parents live somewhere in Germany, his younger twin brother is currently living somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.


	4. PxS One: Prisoner of PSYCHO Love

Disclaimer: AkaiShadowBaneOrchid does not own anything related to UtaPri.

A/N: I only own my various OC's and their songs. Please note that this story is occurring a few days after the UtaPri awards event.

PxS One: Prisoner of 'PSYCHO Love'…-

[CxR Stadium, somewhere in Central Tokyo, 7:35 PM]

The stage was illuminated by multiple red and silver strobe lights and the audience was cheering as the infamous Jpop idol group, PSYCHOxSIN performed their second chart topping song. A simple wink from PYRO had all the females in the stadium blushing [or screaming with joy], including Shibuya Tomochika, who was sitting somewhere in the [center] second row. MIMIC displayed her flexibility on a dance pole by performing the carousel and a simple wiggle of the hips, tracing out the figure of eight. On cue, Ringmaster walked up to MIMIC, placing his black top hat upon her head. MIMIC backed up only to have PYRO wrap his arms around her waist, all the while smirking. The mixture of dark and dominating pop music echoed throughout the stadium.

Ringmaster: Whoa…- oh, oh, oh!

This is my domain, a place of PSYCHO love…- ah, ah, ah

~Darling, it's too late to escape~

The dark abyss is casting out the light!

Tomochika's eyes were wide from the scene of Ringmaster and PYRO chaining MIMIC's ankles to the posts of a bed. Talk about being sadistically kinky. MIMIC acted out the role of a terrified victim trapped by two crazy lovers. Onlookers couldn't help squealing from excitement, when the two males danced with a couple of backup dancers.

MIMIC: PSYCHO love…- oh, oh, oh!

The cravings for pain and pleasure never cease

Can't escape…- ah…- trapped in a web

PSYCHO love!

PYRO: It's a shame that you don't believe in love

I want you and no one else!

~Whoa…- oh, oh, oh~

PSYCHO love!

Ringmaster: If you can't live up to my expectations

I might as well find myself another toy!

~Ah…- very soon I'll have a taste~

No more begging…- it's too late!

My pleasure is your pain

SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious

[Li Mansion; 10:05 PM]

"Cheers to another successful concert," Nick said and clinked his wine glass against Ian's coffee mug, before downing the sweet red liquid all in one gulp.

Ian frowned, "Dude take it easy! Lianna's going to freak out if you overdo it with the wine."

"Calm down," Nick set his wine glass down on the coffee table, before reclining back in a cozy black Hugo chair, "I know my limit."

Lianna entered the guest room. A towel was wrapped around her shoulders to prevent the water droplets, which were clinging to her slightly damp hair from soaking the top of her silk nightgown. She took a seat on the leather sofa beside Ian. Nick slightly yawned, a clear sign that the red wine was already affecting him.

"So…- did you tell your brothers about what happened last night?" Asked Nick.

"No. I didn't tell them," Lianna sighed, "If I had notified them…- well you get the idea."

"I could imagine the scenarios," Chuckled Ian, "The chaotic five would have probably terrified the hell out of STARISH."

Lianna smirked slightly, "Their pain would be a twist of pleasure for the chaotic five."

"On the topic of your brothers," Ian ran his fingers through a few of Lianna's damp strands, "They didn't come to our second concert to congratulate us."

"Everyone's busy. Changming flew back to Shanghai; he told me that business was to be discussed concerning the Li Airlines. I'm not sure when he'll be back in Tokyo. Fang is on night duty at the police station. Dai is also in Shanghai, still maintaining the skills of a fantastic interior decorator. Dingxiang is still probably at the news station. As for Deming…- he is still managing his silly costume shop. He won't be back until eight in the morning."

"Lucky you for having the chaotic five fill your life with adventure," Nick smirked.

"Easy for you to say," Lianna gave a roll of her eyes, "You only have two younger sisters to deal with."

SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious

[S.S.A; Second year residence; 10:30 PM]

Ranmaru departed from the room, which he was currently sharing with Masato and Ren. The young bassist walked down the long row of stairs, making his way to the kitchen on the first floor of the residence. He was craving a late night snack. Leftover slices of cold pizza would have to do for now. He was onto his third slice, halfway through, when a large black cardboard box on top of the kitchen counter, caught his attention. The label on the top of the box read:

~'CRIMSONxRUBY: Property of Lianna Li'~


	5. PxS Two: D & D- We are PSYCHOxSIN !

Disclaimer: AkaiShadowBaneOrchid, does not own the characters of UtaPri and the merchandise.

A/N: I only own my various OC's and their songs. Even the lyrics to this song that I titled, "Alone." So depressing. I feel like crawling into a grave.

PxS Two: Dark. Dominating. We are PSYCHOxSIN!

[7:25 AM]

"Good morning everyone!" Chirped Ringo, once STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT took their seats along the front row of the auditorium, "Even though it's quite an early morning, I'm glad that you guys could make it."

"It's not like we had any other choice," Ranmaru sighed, "After all…- Saotome-san was the one who told us to come."

Ringo sweat dropped, "I can see that someone's not a morning person."

Whatever…- just tell us why we're all here!" Growled Ranmaru.

Ringo smirked. Everything was falling into place. She gave a snap of her fingers, on cue the red stage curtains dropped, revealing none other than… PSYCHOxSIN. Music instantly flooded the auditorium. Dark. Dangerous. Oh yes. No more sensations of joy or even 'happily ever after'. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT could see that the bands clothing were a dark mix of black and bloody red. A dark contrast to the black candlesticks that instantly lite up around PSYCHOxSIN.

[All together] Whoa…- hey now!

Look at you, crying in the rain

Standing there…- helpless and lonely

Ringmaster played his black bass guitar to a low tempo, enough to give the sensation of angst in one's heart. PYRO joined in by using his drumsticks on one of his cymbals. One. Two. Three. Dark mix of Ringmaster's bass guitar and PYRO's drums raised in volume. MIMIC stood behind a black microphone stand, devilishly smirking towards to those who were watching.

[PYRO] I told you once…- yeah, yeah, yeah!

Don't speak about love!

You damn well know that I don't give a shit about love!

Chill running down everyone's spine. Masato sweat dropped, feeling all too uncomfortable towards the lyrics of the song. Dark. Dominating. Not afraid to show their rebellious side. Oh. Yes. PSYCHOxSIN were professional idols.

[MIMIC] The world I live in…- hey, hey, hey!

~Only meant for me, full of desires and sins unexplained~

My gift to you is only denial and heartbreak!

[PYRO] Love is so cliché!

Sweet serenades are just a bunch of chains

I won't be played as a fool

So don't string me along like a puppet

[Ringmaster] Cease your crying

It's too late!

Turn back to where you came from

~Yeah, yeah, yeah~

Syo felt cornered when MIMIC's ebony eyes gazed in his direction. Oh. Dear. He blushed once she devilishly winked at him, before continuing on with the next lyrics.

[MIMIC] Don't want to see you anymore!

You might as well drown in your pathetic sorrows

~Find yourself another man~

[Ringmaster] I don't care what you do

Just don't come crawling back to me!

~Yeah, yeah, yeah~

[All together] Whoa…- hey now!

Look at you crying in the rain

Standing there…- helpless and lonely

When the song ended, PSYCHOxSIN had devilish smirks across their faces, matching their charismatic poses on stage. Ringo gave a round of applause, clearly impressed by their performance. PSYCHOxSIN stepped off the stage only to take their stands before STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. Cecil avoided making eye contact with Lianna. Oh. Boy. The layer of blood red eyeliner and black mascara made her ebony eyes to appear fiercer.

"Fantastic as always," Ringo smiled, "No wonder Saotome-san chose you three to teach at the academy."

"Our adventure is just beginning," Nick stated, before popping a vanilla candy into his mouth.

Ian tied his slightly wavy, fiery orange hair back into a ponytail, "I'm surprised to see another band here."

Reiji smiled, "It's a surprise for us to see you three. I'm Rei…-"

"Whoa…- not so fast there luscious locks," Nick said, "We all are idols. But we need to start introductions formally…- not casually. After all, we are the sempai's. You are the kouhai's in the entertainment world."

Cue sweat drops from STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Rules are guidelines. So at least try to follow them. Please make your introductions short and simple," Lianna said, before taking a sip from Ian's water bottle.

SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious ~ SINfully Delicious

[9:15 AM]

Haruka was in the midst of composing another song. However, the sight of PSYCHOxSIN and STARISH outside, just a floor below her dorm room immediately caught her attention. She opened her dorm window, curious of what was occurring below. Lianna was training STARISH in their dance moves, while the other two members of PSYCHOxSIN stood by, watching every move. Haruka sighed. She would have to get used to PSYCHOxSIN's presence around the academy. A few minutes ago, everything had become quite a surprise to her. She learnt that the three would be a second set of sempai's for STARISH, including the fact that Lianna was a childhood friend to Masato, Ranmaru, and Ren. But for now, she was glad to know that there was another female in the residence, to whom she could discuss about 'female business.' Oh. Boy. Haruka sweat dropped when Lianna swatted Ren on the head, clearly she was ticked off about what he had remarked about what she was wearing.

"Don't compare my boobs to a pair of ripe peaches!" Lianna yelled only to have her band mate's giggle behind her back, "Ren, you still are a flirtatious asshole! Do you want me to hit you where it really hurts?!"

Cue sweat drops from the rest of STARISH.


End file.
